Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to switching assemblies and, more particularly, to switching assemblies including electromagnetic switching devices such as for example, power switching contactors. The disclosed concept also pertains to interconnect assemblies for switching assemblies.
Background Information
Electromagnetic switching devices, such as for example power switching contactors, are often used to electrically couple a power source to a load such as an electrical motor or other suitable load. Known power switching contactors are commonly mounted to ridged bus bars when current is increased above 150 amperes.
FIG. 1 shows a known power switching contactor 2 that includes a pair of contactor buses 4,6. As seen, the contactor buses 4,6 are structured to be mounted to a corresponding pair of bus bars 8,10. Such mounting is traditionally done by bolting the contactor buses 4,6 to the bus bars 8,10 with conventional thread bolts and locking hardware. Schematically shown in FIG. 1 are a pair of bolts 12,14 and a corresponding pair of nuts 16,18 that are structured to mechanically couple and electrically connect the contactor buses 4,6 to the bus bars 8,10. In this manner, current is primarily able to flow from the power switching contactor 2 to the bus bars 8,10 by virtue of the clamping force and resultant contact between the contactor buses 4,6 and the bus bars 8,10.
A known problem with the aforementioned method of mounting is that threads in the ridged bus bars become easily damaged. Additionally, once the bolts are threaded, plating is removed from the bolts, which leads to galvanic corrosion. Also, aluminum bus bars have large coefficients of thermal expansion which may cause clamp forces to decrease over time, creating a relatively high resistance connection that leads to overheating. Finally, such threaded connections require labor to install, remove and/or repair.
There is thus room for improvement in switching assemblies and in interconnect assemblies therefor.